Adicto
by NeSLY
Summary: “Harry Potter sufre de una fuerte adicción. Tan fuerte que para cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, incluso para él”
1. Causas

**Adicto**

**Capitulo 1: Causas**

"La adicción comienza cuando lo que tienes a tu alrededor no basta y sientes la irremediable necesidad de algo más… aunque no sepas a ciencia cierta que es lo que quieres"

Harry Potter es un joven sano y fuerte, con una vida no tan normal como la que cualquier adolescente debiera tener, pero se puede decir que dentro de lo normal y aunque a veces no parezca, Harry aprecia mucho la vida que ahora tiene, rodeado de amigos, de gente que es como una familia, lo más cercano que puede estar de la felicidad lo tiene, a pesar de que cada año de su vida de niño a adolescente haya sido vivir pendiendo de un hilo, pero igualmente aprecia lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora. Después de todo hablar de una vida pacífica en todo caso no sería hablar del mismo Harry Potter.

Muy diferente a lo que cualquier Gryffindor pensara, Harry apreciaba, aunque no fuera demasiado y fuera muy en el fondo y de una manera tan mínima que podría ser casi insignificante, Harry valoraba mucho la actitud idiota, sarcástica, grosera y pedante de Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Pues simple y sencillamente por que el rubio no lo veía como una esperanza, un héroe o alguien distinto. Draco Malfoy no lo consideraba mejor que él. Aunque el resto del mundo mágico opinara lo contrario.

Entonces cuando llegó el año en el que la profecía debería ser cumplida Harry tuvo la enorme necesidad de que Malfoy lo tratara como siempre, como uno más que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que aspiraba un Malfoy, lo necesitó de una manera tan ansiosa que incluso se asustó con la idea, estar cerca del rubio en cualquier situación, nunca, jamás traía algo bueno, por lo menos no cuando los involucrados eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy es un pendejo- en cuanto escuchó la voz molesta de Ron a su lado, Harry pudo notar como su pelirrojo amigo caminaba murmurando un par de insultos más, con el entrecejo arrugado y apretando con fuerza un pedazo de pergamino, desconocía completamente el tiempo que Weasley llevaba molesto y tampoco estaba dispuesto a preguntar -¿Qué se cree?- levantó la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que los ojos azules de Ron veían y cuando vio a Malfoy de espalda conversando con una chica de Ravenclaw que sonreía nerviosa y algo sonrojada, Harry se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto en esa actitud al rubio -¿es que acaso está tan seguro que morirá en la guerra como el maldito Mortífago que es que tiene que llevarse a la cama a medio Hogwarts?-

-no todo Hogwarts. El odia a los Hufflepuff- no pudo despegar la mirada mientras Draco pasaba sus dedos por el algo largo cabello de la muchacha, con aquella sonrisa que Harry jamás había visto

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- Ron ahora lo miraba, todavía enojado, aunque Potter sabía muy bien que el enojo no era para con él

-no es como si Malfoy lo ocultara precisamente, en todo caso también odia a los de nuestra casa-

-lo dudo mucho- el tono tajante de Ron lo sorprendió, sin embargo decidió no tomarle la debida importancia –la semana pasada estuvo con Brenda, la chica de cuarto-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- esta vez el fue el turno para Harry de sorprenderse, no sabía que Ron estuviera tan al tanto de los pasos de Malfoy, fueran buenos o malos, supuestamente el que andaba obsesionado con Malfoy era él, por lo menos eso le habían dicho aquella vez

-todo Hogwarts se enteró- el sonido del pergamino arrugándose todavía más si era posible en manos de Ron lo distrajo nuevamente –como sea ya vámonos, no me gusta estar de voyeurista- y del mismo modo en el que Ronald Weasley había llegado, desapareció. Y aunque a Harry no le gusto notar que al girar ni Draco ni la muchacha estaban, se marchó.

+++--+++

"De vez en cuando también es producida por la necesidad de sentirse alejado de la realidad y buscar pequeños momentos de inexistencia"

Harry acariciaba el suave pelaje de su lechuza mientras miraba aquella vista particular que se podía apreciar desde donde se encontraba. Ron había estado todo el día de un humor espantoso y aunque sonara mal, prefería no estar cerca de su mejor amigo en estos momentos, Harry estaba en aquella etapa en la que tenía que concentrarse psicológicamente en lo que se avecinaba, aunque dudaba en algún momento estar verdaderamente preparado para algo como lo que se le avecinaba, y a pesar de todo parecía que algunos obviaran las circunstancias que vivían, mientras que otros le traían a Harry la perspectiva de que en realidad no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún mago tenebroso.

La puerta de la lechucería se abrió estrepitosamente, Hedwing agitó sus alas y ululó asustada, no lo tomó mucho a Harry tranquilizarla y cuando giró al oír unas risitas de cierta manera no le sorprendió ver a Theodore Nott con una muchacha que si mal no recordaba pertenecía a Hufflepuff –disculpa Potter- la voz del muchacho sonó tan fastidiosa que Harry no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo mientras veía como cerraban la puerta entre unas manos que parecían ser más de seis acariciando el cuerpo contrario. La voz de Nott casi gritaba que sentía pena por que él no tuviera con quien… divertirse, por así decirlo, a que se arrepintiera de haber abierto la puerta de esa manera.

'Los Slytherin parecen estar en celo' habían sido las palabras de Hermione hace unos días cuando habían visto a un par de Slytherin metiéndose en un aula deshabitada, la castaña había suspirado cansada por que no sería la primera vez que tuviera que interrumpir a los de aquella casa cuando intentaban 'sociabilizar'. Y en este momento Harry no pudo evitar concordar con el pensamiento de su amiga. Alguna vez había escuchado que muchos de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts se encuentran Slytherin y Ginny había dicho que las chicas sienten especial atracción por los chicos guapos y malos. Slytherin representaba sin duda alguna muchos adjetivos que definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con lo bueno o lo correcto, entonces Harry asoció el por que a los de aquella casa se les hacía tan fácil alborotar las hormonas.

Se sintió desubicado en medio de Hogwarts, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y para variar tenían que ser los de Slytherin los que lo lograban, los que habían sido seleccionados en la casa de Salazar Slytherin parecían no tener ningún problema en disfrutar de estos últimos días de aparente tranquilidad de aquella forma, lo cual hacía preguntarse a Harry si el fundador de aquella casa había sido un promiscuo al igual que esta generación de estudiantes que parecía no desaprovechar ningún momento libre.

El hecho de sentirse fuera de lugar lo hizo necesitar inevitablemente de alguien que lo hiciera sentirse perteneciente a algo, sus amigos no, por que sencillamente conversarían sobre algo relacionado a la guerra y lo que menos necesitaba Harry en estos momentos era eso. Harry Potter en estos momentos necesitaba intensidad, adrenalina, una discusión de aquellas que entre gritos, golpes o hechizos, aunque sonará masoquista, lo hacia sentir importante por unos minutos aunque tan solo fuera como un blanco en el cual practicar hechizos o descargar rabia. Por que el tampoco se quedaría atrás. El también necesitaba desahogarse después de todos.

No quería miradas de esperanza que él no necesitaba y que lo hacían sentirse incluso más comprometido de lo que no debería estarlo. Quería de alguien que lo tratara como uno más. Y sabía que el único capaz de eso, el único capaz de gritarle en la cara cualquier estupidez sin tener miedo de que por su culpa el héroe que todo el mundo mágico esperaba se echara para atrás era Malfoy. Y a pesar de que por un momento le preocupó el saber que estaba buscando una pelea por su propia cuenta, no le tomó importancia, y sintiéndose más ansioso que antes salió en busca del ojigris.

**FIN CALPITULO UNO**

_Bueno antes que nada les quería comentar que esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza de la nada, van a ser capítulos cortos puesto que no tengo previsto que sea un fic muy largo, aunque depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando, al principio tenía planeado que fuera un one shot pero luego se me hizo demasiado extenso y decidí separarlos en capítulos, en fin... espero que haya sido de su agrado, así que hasta el próximo capitulo._


	2. Efectos

**Adicto**

**CAPITULO 2: Efectos **

"Una vez ubicado aquello que es verdaderamente capaz de arrastrarte a donde sea, eliminando incluso tu voluntad o razonamiento ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lastimosamente el adicto es siempre el último en darse cuenta de que lo es"

No era difícil, lo sabía y la idea de saber que jamás pasaría desapercibido delante de Malfoy lo hizo sonreír, camino entre los pasillos y a pesar de que se encontró con varias cabelleras rubias, Potter llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna cabellera se igualaba al color platinado que parecían solo los Malfoy tener, observó a Parkinson riendo junto a Crabe y Goyle quien sabe de que, giró asustado al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. Preguntarles a ellos sobre el paradero de Draco, por favor…

Una risa varonil llegó a sus oídos y se detuvo –olvídalo- Blaise Zabini, a pesar de no tratarlo mucho podía distinguir su voz momentáneamente, retrocedió un par de pasos –deja a esa Ravenclaw para otro día- ahí estaba el muchacho tras del rubio, mirando tan fijamente el cuello de Draco que Harry temía que resultara un vampiro y que en cualquier momento le saltara en el cuello –creo que yo tengo más prioridad que cualquier otro en Hogwarts-

-Y la tienes-

La afirmación de Draco, lo sorprendió, sabiendo que no debía estar ahí, mucho menos cuando parecían tener una charla que indudablemente decepcionaría a media población femenina en Hogwarts, Potter no era tan inocente como para no entender entre esas frases a medias a que tipo de prioridad se referían –entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?- la mano de Zabini levantó la blanca camisa de Draco dejando a la vista un poco de su plano estómago algo marcado mientras la semi morena mano de Blaise empezaba a deslizarse por aquella piel, la mano de Blaise se ocultó bajo la camisa de Draco y Harry pensó que para la piel de Malfoy era mejor una piel que contrastara completamente. Una piel parecida a la suya. No es que quisiera ser él quien lo acariciara de aquella forma, tan solo era una opinión.

-Harry… ¿Qué haces por acá?- giró tan rápidamente la cabeza que incluso sintió algo moverse fuera de lugar, le costó enfocar a Ginny quien tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada sin abandonar aquella sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía, entonces recordó quienes se encontraban a unos metros de distancias

-Basta Blaise. No es el lugar, además ya te dije que no es que tenga más prioridad que tú- Harry miró a Ginny quien veía atentamente por el pasillo esperando que aparecieran los dueños de aquellas voces. Por suerte, Ginny no entendía.

Draco Malfoy apareció arreglando su camisa con Blaise a su lado y en cuanto Draco lo miró, Harry pudo asegurar que aquellos fríos ojos grises por un momento brillaron –vaya, vaya… la cicatriz viviente y la mini comadreja juntos ¿Por qué eso no me extraña?- Zabini no ocultó en ningún momento su sonrisa ante las palabras de Draco y adoptó junto a él aquella pose que parece ser una obligación en los Slytherin, aquella pose llena de prepotencia y arrogancia

-Cállate Malfoy, tu no eres nada alado de Harry- Ginny respondió automáticamente levantando su quijada, sabiéndose más baja que los tres muchachos en ese momento.

-Cómo si alguien quisiera parecerse a Potter- Blaise colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Draco y Harry se preguntó por que nunca había notado aquella confianza que el rubio parecía tener con unas cuantas personas, tan pocas que seguramente podría contarlos con los dedos de sus manos y hasta le sobrarían dedos para contar –debería ser él quien quisiera parecerse a alguno de nosotros. Virginal Potter- la última frase fue pronunciada tan lentamente que Ginny hubiera jurado que fue en cámara lenta, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

-Blaise- el ojigris golpeó con el codo en el estómago del castaño y este rió al saber que el golpe no había sido con intensión de lastimarlo –te dije que quería ser yo el primero en estrenar el nuevo apodo- a Harry no le molestó, era la verdad después de todo, su vida había sido un ir y venir de situaciones que no terminaba de comprender pero que le había tocado sobrellevar, en cambio fue Ginny quien se molestó aparentemente por los dos.

-¡Por lo menos él no es como ustedes! Serpientes rastreras, van por ahí aprovechándose de cuanta…-

-Nosotros no nos aprovechamos de nadie, quienes están con nosotros saben perfectamente que al siguiente día pueden esperar que ni siquiera les brindemos el saludo-

-¡Son unos…!-

-Ginny no vale la pena que te pongas a discutir con ellos- por fin después de varios segundos de mutismo, Harry pareció despertar, el había ido con la clara intención de pelear con Malfoy para poder llegar cansado a su habitación y dormir. Pero Ginny parecía estar desviando toda el odio de Draco hacía ella. Y eso no le gustó.

-San Potter en acción, si te soy sincero ya habías demorado- el sarcasmo se hizo presente y Harry sabía que ese era siempre el comienzo de sus peleas, por lo mismo no pudo evitar sentir la adrenalina

-Cállate hurón-

-Vuelve a llamarme de ese modo cara rajada y…-

-Y ¿Qué?- Harry no dudó en alejarse de Ginny para enfrentar a Malfoy y en cuanto este hizo lo mismo con Blaise respingando la nariz, y con aquel gesto de molestia en el rostro, Harry no pudo sino sentirse complacido.

-Tu te lo buscaste Potter- la varita de Draco hizo aparición y Harry se dio cuenta de que hoy no sería a golpes, bloqueó el hechizo que le hubiera mandado el rubio y cuando este arrugó el entrecejo supo que esta vez el hechizo sería en serio. La gente no dudo en arremolinarse a su alrededor, Hermione o algún profesor no tardarían en llegar a detenerlos. Debía aprovechar a Draco cuanto pudiera.

+++--+++

"Habiendo probado y disfrutado de su futura adicción, no puede evitar desearlo otra vez, cada vez con mayor frecuencia"

-Esas serpientes no son más que basura, Ginny ya nos contó que ustedes charlaban en el pasillo cuando ellos aparecieron, tu descansa Harry, pronto nos vengaremos de ellos- no quiso discutir con Seamus o con alguno de sus compañeros que a cada momento decían lo insoportable que eran los Slytherin, Ron extrañamente permaneció callado, claro que primero insultó un par de veces a Malfoy pero luego calló. Harry entró en la habitación que compartía con sus amigos y se acostó en la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, evitando de ese modo que alguien notara la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sentía su cuerpo un poco adolorido aún, después de todo la poción que le habían dado tenía una recuperación progresiva, se sentía tal cual esperaba, atontado y cansado. Malfoy acababa de hacerle olvidar por varios minutos que estaba a cargo del futuro del mundo mágico. Y eso sentía definitivamente bien.

+++--+++

Se levantó sobresaltado en la madrugada, no sabía la hora pero era conciente de que era lo suficientemente de noche como para que todos estuvieran en su habitación, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para que media casa Slytherin anduviera en sus andadas, recordó la platica de Blaise y Draco y por alguna razón quiso comprobar el si Draco realmente se había reunido con aquella muchacha de Ravenclaw por la cual había rechazado a Blaise, después de todo el muchacho era uno de los más cercanos a Malfoy. Y el que Draco prefiriera a la Ravenclaw sobre Blaise en cierto modo llamó su atención.

Sacó el mapa del merodeador y no le costó mucho ubicar una pequeña mota con el nombre de Draco Malfoy que se deslizaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts pero por el camino que tomaba parecía ir camino a su casa. Quizás su encuentro nocturno ya había terminado, lo que lo extraño fue el que al comprobar el nombre de aquella muchacha de Ravenclaw esta ya se encontraba en su dormitorio completamente inmóvil, posiblemente dormida. Dudaba que hubiera llegado tan pronto y aún más haberse quedado dormida tan pronto.

-¡Harry!- el pelinegro levantó la mirada y en aquel momento se percató de cómo Ron acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación, vistiendo todavía el uniforme de aquel día –pensé que hoy dormirías profundo-

-Me levante un rato-

-¿Vi…vigilabas a Malfoy?- el tono algo nervioso que uso Ron lo extrañó y mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta con un cuidado que usualmente Weasley no sabía tener, le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás no era la primera vez que Ron intentaba no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación.

-Solo me entró curiosidad pero por lo que vi ya iba camino a Slytherin- Ron asintió obviamente más relajado y todavía confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo, acabo con el encantamiento y volvió a guardar el mapa, notando perfectamente como Ron no volvió a hablarle para luego acostarse dándole la espalda. Prefirió no mencionar el hecho de que la cama de Ron había estado desarreglada desde antes de que el pelirrojo se acostara ya a dormir en una clara demostración de que Ron había esperado a que todos se durmieran para salir.

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**


	3. Consecuencias I

**Adicto**

**Capitulo 3: **Consecuencias I

"La adicción es capaz de llevar a la persona a cometer cosas que en otro momento no hubiera hecho por la sola razón de sentir lo que sea que su adicción le proporcione"

A la mañana siguiente de la extraña llegada de Ron en la madrugada, durante el desayuno Harry por pura coincidencia dirigió su mirada a Malfoy quien lucía extrañamente animado a pesar de tener un leve morado en la mejilla producto de un golpe que Harry esta seguro él no provocó. La risa de Ron llegó a sus oídos, el pelirrojo conversaba relajadamente junto a Seamus y Neville. Todos parecían aquella mañana de un humor aceptable, en medio de lo que se encontraban era imposible pedirles que estuvieran felices.

Las clases de aquella mañana fueron especialmente tediosas, y aunque sonara imposible Harry extraño que ese día no tuvieran pociones, ese día hasta ahora no se había cruzado ni por los pasillos con Malfoy y nuevamente tenía esa sensación de querer hechizarlo o golpearlo, lo que ocurriera primero. Necesitaba liberar tensiones. Defensa llegó y como era de esperarse Slytherin estuvo presente, mucho mejor después de todo, en defensa no importaba si se medio mataban, después de todo estaban aprendiendo a usar sus varitas.

-No todo puede ser preocuparse por las notas Mione- Ron rascó su cabellera con la cabeza un poco agachada, sabiendo lo incomodo que era tener a la castaña regañándolo por cada mala nota o deber incompleto que tenía, ese trabajo lo tenía su madre después de todo. Por un momento Weasley pensó que Hermione sería una excelente madre -En este momento es mejor disfrutar de la situación ¿Verdad Harry?-

-Prefiero no opinar- Ron observó indignado a su amigo y como este le sonreía a modo de disculpa –No quiero que Hermione comience a regañarme también-

Harry rió bajamente cuando la expresión de Ron fue aún más obvia y prefirió dejar que Hermione continuara con su charla con Ron, en cuanto desvió la mirada sin ningún lugar en específico el ver a Draco Malfoy mirando tan atentamente a su pelirrojo amigo, lo disgustó. Malfoy tenía aquella mirada que tienen los depredadores cuando ven a su presa, una mirada fija y ansiosa, una mirada paciente pero de aquellas a las que definitivamente hay que temer. Una sonrisa en los labios finos del rubio lo sorprendió y cuando movió discretamente su mirada hacía Ron, este miraba afiladamente a Malfoy. Ese contacto de miradas… lo detesto.

Él también había compartido ese tipo de miradas con el descendiente de Lucius Malfoy, pero aquellas miradas entre él y Draco no eran para nada comparables con las que Ron y Draco tenían en este momento, sus miradas estaban llenas de odio mal contenido, de las ganas de destruir al contrario sin importar consecuencias. En cambio el brillo que observaba en ese par de ojos grises y azules era diferente. Era como si hablaran. Como si compartieran un secreto que el desconocía. Entonces Harry frunció el ceño.

+++--+++

Ron tomó un pedazo de pergamino que encontró dentro de su baúl y sin pensarlo demasiado agarró una pluma cualquiera con el entrecejo arrugado todavía, molesto, muy molesto con el hurón ese que parecía no tener nada mejor en la vida que fastidiarlo. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza intentando sacárselo de la cabeza y conciente de que tenía que concentrarse en lo que iba a escribir. Tenía que escoger muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

Mordió su labio inferior con menos decisión que con la que había comenzado y suspiró hastiado antes de sentarse cobre su cama y fijar la mirada en el techo que compartía con sus amigos. Y como si nada, la confianza volvió, tomo con fuerza la pluma y escribiendo un corto pero conciso mensaje sonrió: 'Quiero hablar contigo. A las once afuera del salón de Transformaciones'

+++--+++

-Últimamente nos estamos peleando demasiado seguido Potter ¿Acaso quieres que te mate antes de enfrentar la guerra?- Malfoy parado elegantemente enfrente suyo y con la varita apuntándolo directamente lo hizo sonreír –Ya sabía yo que el dizque salvador del mundo mágico no era más que una estafa-

-No es como si tú fueras mejor que yo Malfoy- Harry también permanecía con la varita en alto y con el uniforme sucio debido a la cantidad de veces que el rubio lo había mandado por los aires. Y no es que Draco se encontrara en mejor situación.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo habían empezado a lanzarse hechizos, tan solo recordaba que continuaba molesto por aquel intercambio de miradas que había descubierto entre Ron y Malfoy, caminaba por los pasillos con una tranquilidad mal disimulada, y entonces Malfoy apareció… con aquella mirada prepotente, con esa sonrisa arrogante y mirándolo como no miraba a Ron. Con despreció. No lo entendía, ni tenía la menor intención de averiguar el por que, pero sin razón alguna aparente, lanzó un hechizo que Malfoy no dudo en contraatacar.

-Mejor cierra la boca, cara rajada-

-¿Y por que piensas que te obedeceré?... Hurón- el rictus que se formó en el rostro del ojigris agradó infinitamente a Harry, y descubrió que le gustaba provocar esos cambios en ese rostro frío. Draco obviamente odiaba ese apodo

-¡Rict…!-

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Draco Malfoy salió volando por los aires y unos metros más allá su varita rodó marcando una distancia demasiado grande que a penas Draco fue medio conciente no le gustó. Potter se movió más rápido de lo que esperaba y al recordar que ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca ni siquiera para amenazar al psicópata con cicatriz que venía hacía él. Se asustó. Potter lo agarró de las solapas de su camisa con fuerza levantándolo un poco del suelo y con aquellos ojos demasiado intensos para su gusto.

-Dime algo Malfoy- el rubio no tardó en colocar una fría expresión en su rostro -¿Acaso alguien más te odia tanto como yo?- Draco enarcó una ceja –Lo digo por el golpe que tenías en la mañana-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- se soltó con una brusquedad inusitada y lo empujó un par de pasos de él

-Pues al parecer no eres tan adorado por todos como creías- la sonrisa en el rostro de Potter molestó todavía más, si eso era posible, a Draco quien caminó esta vez con fuerza hacía el azabache.

-¿Y tú Potter? No eres precisamente amado por todos-

-Estamos iguales entonces- un golpe en su mejilla borró de inmediato su sonrisa, Malfoy todavía agitado lo miraba con rabia

-Eso jamás cara rajada, tú y yo nunca seremos ni de cerca iguales- en esta ocasión, Harry se levantó rápidamente y asestó un golpe en el estómago del Slytherin quien se quejó levemente ante el golpe

-¡Imbécil!- y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta, los dos habían caído al suelo, variando quien se encontraba sobre quien, repartiendo golpes e insultos cada vez más rebuscados.

-¡Malfoy!- la voz de Minerva McGonagall se escuchó con fuerza por entre los pasillos, entonces el rubio dejó de moverse y casi de inmediato lo empujó para que no continuara encima suyo, ante tal gesto Harry no pudo sino golpearlo en la pierna con su propio pie, no fue un golpe duro, pero conociéndolo se quejaría demasiado

-¡Potter!- esta vez fue Snape quien hizo aparición y Harry se recriminó de inmediato el no haberse percatado de su presencia –A la oficina del director en este momento-

+++--+++

Ron abrió los ojos de repente, con la frazada sobre su cuerpo y escuchando entre el inevitable silencio de la noche la respiración pausa de sus amigos, miró hacia un lado y observó a Harry dormir algo tranquilo después de la visita al Director, se sentó en la cama y agitó un poco sus pelirrojos cabellos, por un momento dudó entre el salir o no de la habitación. Cuando Seamus aparentemente se movió en su cama, Ron se inmovilizó pero al notar que su compañero aún seguía dormido. No muy seguro todavía se levantó de la cama.

-Harry…- movió un poco el cuerpo de su amigo, tan ligeramente que esperaba que en realidad estuviera profundamente dormido para no llevarse una sorpresa como la del día anterior, suspiró aliviado al notar que en esta ocasión si estaba dormido, y sin saber por que exactamente se sentía como un traidor salió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, miró de un lado a otro ya acostumbrado a esas escapadas, se escabulló de algún profesor que inadecuadamente andaba por ahí, y como pudo sobornó a los cuadros demasiado indiscretos de que hablaran.

Entonces lo vió apoyado en el barandal que se encontraba frente al salón de transformaciones, el viento moviendo esos desagradables cabellos rubios, sus ojos por suerte cerrados ocultando esos insoportables ojos grises, lo detestaba, detestaba cada parte de ese cuerpo, cada parte que él ya había probado –Demoraste- nunca hasta ahora había sabido como Malfoy le hacía para saber que ya se encontraba ahí cuando tenía los ojos cerrados -¿De que querías que habláramos?-

Ron se acercó a paso decidido en cuanto lo vió girarse y apoyar los codos sobre el barandal –Tenemos que terminar con esto Malfoy, no esta bien-

-¿No te cansas de decir lo mismo siempre Weasley?- Ron miró entre la luz de la noche el rostro algo golpeado del rubio quien en este momento le sonreía con arrogancia

-Es la verdad después de todo ¿No?- ahora fue el turno de Ron para sonreír, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón y miró hacia el mismo lugar que en algún momento debió haber observado Malfoy, huyendo sobre todo de la mirada gris del rubio.

-Que este mal no quiere decir que no lo disfrutes- giró tan solo para ver el rostro sonriente de un prepotente Malfoy, odiaba esa sonrisa. Los labios del rubio se juntaron a los suyos provocando descargas para nada desagradables sobre su cuerpo, quizás se le había vuelto una costumbre el terminar con aquella situación tan bizarra para nunca llegar a culminar que debían en realidad terminar, por el bien de los dos.

Era un hipócrita y lo sabia y se odiaba por eso, por que decía, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba, que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al hurón detestable que en este momento tenía entre sus brazos, pero hace algún tiempo se venía replanteando de si es que en realidad lo odiaba o tan solo se le había echo otra costumbre el decir que lo odiaba, la lengua de Malfoy se introdujo en su boca tan hábil como siempre, moviéndose tan sensual como siempre.

Era un juego, un juego perverso. Mira que besar a quien has proclamado odiar toda tu vida, sus manos se movieron de inmediato y cuando un gemido de dolor se le escapo a Malfoy en cuanto él hubiese puesto la mano sobre su estómago, supuso que un golpe de Harry todavía latente se encontraba ahí –Lo siento- musitó suavemente sobre los labios del Slytherin

-No soy ninguna chica para que te andes disculpando en momentos como este-

Sintió las manos de Malfoy empujarlo contra una de las paredes frías y sus labios ya calientes sobre su cuello, apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, maldita la hora en la que había aprendido a disfrutar de aquellos placeres que lo cegaban por completo, no había amor de por medio, ni siquiera la más mínima muestra de cariño por parte de ninguno. Lastima que Malfoy no le hubiera enseñado el como resistirse a esto y no cegarse por completo cuando los labios de Malfoy han mordido su clavícula y su mano viaja por un lugar al que hasta ahora solo él ha llegado.

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

**Se que antes no había dejado ningún tipo de nota, especialmente por falta de tiempo, pero quiero decirles que agradezco mucho sus palabras y el interés por mi fic, espero que lo sigan disfrutando.**


	4. Consecuencias II

**Adicto**

**CAPITULO 4: **Consecuencias II

"Los amigos son siempre los primeros en notarlo, por lo tanto son los primeros a los que los adictos alejan al ver que no hay aceptación de su parte"

Hermione lo miraba enojada. Aquella manera en la que la castaña con su cabello enmarañado afilaba los ojos, y apretaba con fuerza los libros en sus manos le indicaban claramente que el enojo de la muchacha no era tan solo para con él, había algo más, algo mucho más grave que la tenía de esa forma y Harry prefería no averiguarlo –Esto es el colmo Harry- cada palabra parecía correctamente pensada, como si estuviera evitando decir algo más allá de lo que debía –Mírate… ¿Has notado que últimamente te peleas con Malfoy apenas se ven?-

Harry entonces agachó la cabeza, tal cual niño avergonzado por su actitud penosa, pero sin comprender en realidad el por que está mal lo que ha hecho, pero siendo lo suficientemente inteligente prefiere darle la razón a su madre aunque está seguro de que es él quien tiene la razón en las manos –Siento preocuparte Herm-

-Y eso no es lo peor- concluyó la muchacha, llamando la atención del pelinegro quien de inmediato dilató sus orbes verdes con el temor de sentirse descubierto –A veces pareciera que eres tú quien lo busca en realidad-

Hermione Granger es demasiada astuta e inteligente, demasiado para su gusto de vez en cuando, y esta ocasión calificaba exactamente como inadecuada, inconcientemente mordió su labio inferior. Ella no lo miraba a cambio de eso tenía sus ojos prestos sobre la pasta de aquel libro que sostenía en sus manos –Herm… pasa algo más ¿Cierto?- lo mejor en estos momentos era desviar la conversación, no tenía intención de contarle a su amiga ese lado masoquista que tenía por sentirse igual que los demás a través de sus enfrentamientos con Malfoy, tampoco esperaba que en realidad lo entendiera, por que difícilmente él se entendía así mismo.

-Es… Ron-

+++--+++

Ha caminado tranquilamente por los pasillos sin ningún problema aparente, ha sonreído y ha visto su mano derecha siquiera unas quinientas veces, sin entender por que, hasta ahora algo en su interior se remueve como conciencia al recordar que fue con su puño que golpeó la mejilla de Malfoy hace unos días cuando se encontraron en un pasillo durante la noche, producto de haberse enterado del encuentro que Harry y Ginny tuvieron con Malfoy, en una clara demostración de coraje al saber que no solo había fastidiado a su mejor amigo sino también a su hermana.

Prefería ignorar el hecho de saber que ese mismo día lo había visto coquetear con una Ravenclaw, por que a Ron Weasley no puede importarle menos con quien ande el Hurón, que aquel golpe, que casi termina en pelea, hubiera terminado con los dos teniendo sexo desenfrenado, no quiere decir nada. Ahora lo ve leer un libro rodeado como siempre por sus insoportables amigos, frunce el seño seguramente por que no ha encontrado lo que está buscando, la manera brusca en que ha cerrado el libro, se lo demuestra. Pero Ron se preocupa, se preocupa mucho por que aquel gesto casi infantil y de niño mimado que se enoja por no obtener lo que quiere, le ha gustado, le ha gustado tanto que lo ha hecho sonreír ligeramente.

+++--+++

-Querer a alguien… ¿Duele?- Harry no pudo sino abrir los ojos en extremo y empezar a sonreír algo bobaliconamente ante aquella pregunta, nervioso sobre todo, se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, él definitivamente no servía para esa clase de charlas -¿Alguna ves has sufrido al querer a alguien Harry?- después de aquella pregunta Harry no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y pensar. No, definitivamente él nunca había sufrido por querer a alguien, no de una manera tan insoportable como la que en este momento reflejaba el rostro de Neville.

Quiere a sus padres y le duele por no tenerlos, pero sabe perfectamente que no es a esa clase de amor a la que el muchacho se refiere –Pero que tonterías digo- Neville sonrió débilmente –Tú puedes tener a la persona que quieras solo por ser quien eres, solo por ser Harry Potter- aquello definitivamente no le gustó y mucho menos cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundiendo su rostro entres sus propias manos –Y aún así… así no fueras el Salvador del mundo mágico, igualmente podrías tener a quien quisieras-

-Neville… ¿Qué sucede?- su voz salió tranquila algo pasiva tal vez, no se atrevió a poner su mano sobre le hombro del muchacho tal y como lo hacía Ron para subirle el ánimo, simplemente por que no sabía como manejar la situación

-Querer… definitivamente es estúpido y duele- concluyó el muchacho antes de suspirar largamente y apoyarse en el sillón con la mirada en esta ocasión sobre el techo, Harry solamente observó las facciones de Neville completamente relajadas, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¡Muchachos!- Seamus apareció de la nada y a pesar de encontrarse a un par de metros de distancia, Harry pudo percibir ese refrescante aroma que su amigo dejaba a cada paso –Deséenme suerte- giró sobre sus pies, mostrando la ropa que llevaba en esos momentos y por supuesto la invaluable sonrisa que cargaba

-Suerte- habló Harry sonriendo ante lo feliz que se mostraba el muchacho

-¿Y tu Neville, no me vas a desear suerte?- entonces Harry recordó que la alegría y entusiasmo de Finnigan contrastaban completamente con las de Neville.

-Por supuesto, mucha suerte con tu nueva conquista Seamus- el ojiverde no pudo evitar sorprenderse en cuanto vió a Neville sonreír abiertamente e incluso hablar con entusiasmo

-Muchas gracias, aunque la verdad no la necesito- habló confiado el muchacho, si fuera en otro momento Harry hubiera reído junto a Neville y Seamus, tal y como lo hacían en este momento, a cambio tan solo sonrió un poco, sorprendido todavía por el cambio de humor casi sorprendente de su amigo quien hace un momento lucía tan abatido.

-Vaya, vaya… Seamus de cacería otra vez- Ron recalcó sus dos últimas palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras comía un poco de dulce -¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?-

-Por que soy de lo que ya no hay- colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y sonrió –Nos vemos- y salió de la sala común con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había llegado, Harry miró a Neville y este tan solo volvió a su expresión anterior.

-Yo iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado- en cuanto Neville se levantó del asiento, Ron se sentó y comió otro dulce con una tranquilidad pasmosa que indignó a Harry ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se veía Neville?

-Seamus es muy cruel- Ron habló después de unos segundos, como si hubiera esperado a que Longbottom se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

-¿Eh?- Harry giró sorprendido en cuanto escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo y negó de inmediato cuando este le ofreció un par de dulces -¿A que te refieres?-

-Seamus sabe perfectamente que Neville lo quiere, y aún así se hace el desentendido- vió al pelirrojo negar con la cabeza como si aquello realmente le doliera y era de esperarse, ambos eran sus amigos desde que estuvieron por primera vez en Hogwarts –Neville nunca se lo ha confesado pero Seamus no es ningún tonto como para no darse cuenta- Harry giró hacia las escaleras por donde hace un momento Neville hubiera desaparecido y concordó con Neville en una cosa, Querer es estúpido y duele, definitivamente no le gustaría sentir lo que seguramente el muchacho estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Y por alguna razón que todavía no logra comprender la imagen de Malfoy mirando a Ron lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo… otra vez.

++++--+++

Harry está ciertamente sorprendido. Ve a Hermione alejarse de su vista junto a una sonriente Luna y las palabras de su amiga rondan todavía en su cabeza desde la mañana cuando hubieran hablado con tranquilidad 'Estoy segura de que Ron se está viendo con alguien' Ron es su mejor amigo, si saliera con alguien, se lo diría ¿No? Obviamente el problema no era aquel, el problema inicial era algo que él ya sospechaba, Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron.

'Tenía un chupete en el cuello cuando lo vi esta mañana' Harry rasca un poco su cabeza intentando recordar si había visto algo parecido esta mañana, y llega a la conclusión de que definitivamente las mujeres se fijan demasiado en cosas a las que él no -¡Auch!- se queja ligeramente cuando sus dedos han pasado sobre un pequeño chichón en su cabeza –Maldito Snape…- masculla molesto al recordar la idea absurda de ese castigo. Por el hecho de haberse peleado ayer con Malfoy, les habían impuesto que no los curaran, tan solo que desinfectaran las heridas y las dejaran sanar como los muggles. Una total humillación para Malfoy suponía.

Precisamente hablando de aquel rubio insoportable, Harry lo ve ingresar a la biblioteca con un pequeño morado casi invisible en su mejilla, recuerda las palabras de Hermione haciéndole prometer que no se iba a meter en problemas en cuanto a Malfoy se refería. Pero sus dedos se mueven constantemente y su pierna derecha no ha dejado de moverse desde que lo vió ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es esa adrenalina que de repente lo ha recorrido por completo con tan solo verlo?

Decide que no es bueno que las emociones se acumulen en su interior y sabiendo que buscar a Malfoy le puede traer problemas con su amiga, se levanta. Malfoy se encuentra frente a uno de los estantes buscando con la mirada algún libro que Harry sencillamente ignora -¿Buscas otra paliza Potter?-

-¿Debo recordarte que tampoco saliste intacto Malfoy?- los ojos grises de Malfoy se enfrentan con los suyos, molestos, muy molestos. No necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta.

-Estás tentando demasiado tú suerte cara rajada- los susurros no suben de tono, la bibliotecaria en cualquier momento podría hacer aparición –Esto me lo debías- Draco se mueve demasiado rápido para su gusto e impacta su puño en su estómago. Eso ha dolido demasiado. Tose un poco al sentir el aire faltarle y su estómago adolorido

-Hurón del demonio- eleva sin ningún cuidado su puño dispuesto a impactarlo una vez más en el rostro de Malfoy pero este se agacha y el cuerpo de Harry pierde cualquier tipo de equilibrio. Malfoy hizo mal al agacharse en vez de moverse.

Su cuerpo adolorido, su estómago recientemente golpeado y sus labios aplastados contra quien sabe que, abre los ojos con fuerza y observa los ojos grises de Malfoy igual de abiertos que los suyos. No demoran demasiado de aquella manera. Malfoy a puesto una enorme barrera entre ambos, cuando ha colocado sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, este se ha estremecido por completo ante el contacto –Eres verdaderamente torpe, Potter- pronuncia el apellido de Harry como si fuera un insulto y se levanta con toda la elegancia que le ha sido inculcada.

Harry no pronuncia palabra, se queda sentado en el piso, observándolo alisar su ropa –Idiota- no escucha más, Malfoy se ha marchado, Harry siente su labio inferior temblar. No está muy seguro del por que, tan solo ha sido un choque brusco sin intención alguna, incluso está seguro que ese sabor metálico que percibe en este momento es producto de lo fuerte del choque, seguramente tiene el labio partido. Sin embargo… Harry ha llegado a la conclusión de que Malfoy tiene los labios demasiado suaves para el frío que hace en estas fechas.

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**


	5. Negacion

**Adicto**

**CAPITULO 5: **Negación

"La primera etapa por la que suelen pasar los adictos, es la negación. Para ellos, no tienen ningún problema, no existe la palabra adicción, de una manera u otra creen que pueden dejar aquello aunque a estas alturas sea casi imposible"

Ron no es muy astuto que digamos, en realidad es un poco despistado, pero es un estratega de primera y que el ajedrez, juego en el cual puede pasar horas, sea su preferido claramente lo demuestra. Pero el que la astucia no sea una de sus principales características no quiere decir que no se de cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ha notado a Hermione un tanto alejada, y Harry extrañamente distraído y muy encerrado en sus pensamientos, más de lo acostumbrado en realidad. El único que actúa casi como siempre, es el despreciable de Malfoy.

-Idiota- murmura tan bajamente el insulto que espera sinceramente que su susurro se pierda entre la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts, obviamente es de noche y el frío que hace se lo comprueba, y a la vez se recrimina así mismo por no haber sacado un abrigo. Está molesto, muy molesto, a pesar de que acaba de estar con Malfoy y eso lo ha relajado un poco, indudablemente el entrecejo arrugado le demuestra que su molestia ha sido producida por el mismo rubio.

Draco Malfoy tiene el labio inferior partido, seguramente por un beso demencialmente apasionado, que él no le ha dado y el saber aquello le ha desagradado tanto que ha tenido ganas de golpearlo, pero se lo ha recriminado de inmediato, tanto que se había levantado apresurado y había salido del salón, dejando atrás a un confundido Malfoy que con mucha seguridad, no sabía del por que esa actitud tan extraña en él –La he cagado- pasa una de sus manos por su pelirrojo cabello, muchas veces el rubio ha protestado debido a su vocabulario y Ron se preocupa más, por que ha vuelto a sonreír. A causa de Draco Malfoy.

+++--+++

-¡Expelliarmus!-

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Ninguno de los estudiantes esta seguro de cual hechizo llegó primero, después de todo el espectáculo fue el ver a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy volar por los aires hasta estrellarse el primero contra la pared y el otro caer en el piso, ninguno de los dos dudo en levantarse y apuntar con su varita al contrario, los verdes destellantes de Harry y los desafiantes grises de Draco parecían no pretender aceptar ningún descanso en el duelo de practica que estaban teniendo. Y cuando el demandante grito del profesor a cargo hizo presencia, los dos parecieron salir de un extraño transe separando sus miradas y a pesar de que no lo deseaban, bajando sus varitas.

Harry sabe muy bien que Malfoy busca vengarse por el contacto de labios que han tenido el día anterior, y a pesar de que esta es la tercera clase del día, a Harry todavía se le hace larga la hora del almuerzo, hoy se ha levantado con una sensación extraña en el pecho, no está muy seguro de que es, pero prefiere no averiguarlo y al haberse quedado como un idiota inmóvil en la biblioteca luego de aquel choque con Malfoy no ayuda precisamente.

Sin pretenderlo su mirada sigue a Malfoy hasta que se encuentra con sus amigos, Nott ha lanzado discretamente un hechizo para limpiar al rubio y al mismo tiempo aparentemente curarlo, por que en dos segundos ya está con esa expresión arrogante, Parkinson ahora lo abraza por la espalda mientras Crabe y goyle murmuran cosas como 'Luego nos encargaremos de él' Zabini mira a Malfoy con una atención especial, mira cada uno de los lugares donde hubiera habido alguna herida y luego le dirige una mirada fría a él al percatarse de que no ha dejado de ver a Draco, Harry solamente endereza su cuerpo y camina hacía sus amigos que desde hace un rato se han preocupado por su inmovilidad.

-¿Estás bien compañero?-

-Si, no te preocupes. Creo que ya es costumbre esto- Hermione le dirige una mirada desaprobatoria por el comentario y lo mira con aquella seriedad en el rostro que Harry rápidamente reconoce como un regaño

-No puedes seguir así, peleándote a cada momento con Malfoy, si él busca problemas ignóralo- Harry asiente y Hermione todavía atenta lo mira molesta, Harry tan solo ha asentido para que no lo siga regañando –Pareciera que te estás obsesionando con él-

-No exageres Herm-

Por suerte Ron llega a su auxilio, y Harry prefiere no pensar en las palabras de su amiga, por que de cierto modo le da miedo llegar a una respuesta, está decidido, estas peleas han sido suficientes y a partir de ahora ignorara a Malfoy, tal y como lo hacía antes cuando el rubio era quien lo fastidiaba a cada momento. No será tan difícil después de todo, Hermione enfrente suyo suspira resignada, pero de repente se detiene a mirarlo fijamente

-Tienes el labio partido- comenta ligeramente la castaña, Harry ha notado perfectamente como el rostro de Ron ha girado casi bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero al recordar el por que sus labios se encuentran en ese estado, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Debe haber sido cuando me pegué contra la pared- Miente, miente tan descaradamente que se sorprende así mismo, mientras le sonríe a sus amigos, Ron ha parecido relajarse, pero ha diferencia de él, Potter se ha tensado más, si eso es posible, por que siente claramente la mirada de Malfoy sobre su espalda. Y lo ha comprobado cuando girado de improviso y sus ojos se han encontrado por un breve y escaso segundo que gravemente a Harry le ha sabido a gloria.

+++--+++

A Draco le encanta ser el malo, Oh si… por que crea una sensación en su pecho de superioridad tan increíble que la hecho pensar que sinceramente tener el poder sobre todo y todos definitivamente es lo mejor. Está sentado sobre el sillón negro que hay en la sala común, de la que para él, indudablemente es la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts, y que quizás junto a las clases de pociones, son de lo poco que realmente vale la pena en este colegio.

Mira el fuego con atención, pensar mientras se mira el fuego nunca es bueno, hacer aquello siempre le ha traído las mejores ideas y no precisamente con un buen resultado, por lo menos uno que otras personas disfruten, por que para él siempre ha sido bueno. Debe admitirlo, aunque le disguste hacerlo, que Ron Weasley muy aparte del montón de defectos que tiene, el peor de todos es ser un Weasley, que el maldito pelirrojo no está nada mal, bajo esos enormes abrigos que suele usar. Y muy a parte de su cuerpo, tal y como esperaba del impulsivo mejor amigo de San Potter. Su impulsividad y apasionamiento no solo lo usa a la hora de jugar Quiddwitch.

Pero ahora ha notado algo especial en el pelirrojo, a Weasley no le gusta que últimamente Potter lo ande buscando tanto, aunque solo sea para medio matarse a punta de hechizos. Sonríe tan ligeramente sin aparatar sus ojos del fuego. La guerra puede comenzar en cualquier momento, podría no volver a ver a Weasley y con algo de suerte tampoco a Potter, por que a Potter si que lo detesta, más de lo que detesta a cualquiera.

Descubrió ese pequeño detalle ayer, cuando Weasley en medio de la oscuridad de la noche ha visto su labio partido y hoy en la mañana luego de su enfrentamiento con Potter en la clase de defensa que ha notado a Potter en la misma condición que él. No lo conoce demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como saber que aquella mirada furiosa que le envío Weasley cuando el hubiera dejado de mirar a Potter no era precisamente por que se preocupara por su mejor amigo.

Potter… después de todo, muy en el fondo. Era un muchacho ligeramente atrayente, con ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, un cuerpo más o menos bien debido al deporte que practicaba, no estaba tan mal, pero no estaba tan bien como Weasley a pesar de que hasta ahora, Gracias a Merlín no lo ha visto desnudo, molestar a Weasley siempre es divertido… muy divertido, y recordando que debía pedirle unos pergaminos a Pansy para una tarea de Transformaciones, se levantó, con la seguridad de que más tarde seguiría cavilando sobre la más grande y supuestamente inquebrantable amistad que todo el mundo mágico a presenciado, la del salvador del mundo mágico y Ronald Weasley.

+++--+++

Harry lo acaba de ver pasar y ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas internas por no levantarse y buscar algún tipo de pelea, aunque sea verbal con aquel rubio de Slytherin. Conversa con tranquilidad con Parkinson, y ella en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreírle y tocarlo, a cada segundo, a cada momento y sin razón aparente. Harry no comprende por que Malfoy le permite tanto contacto. Para su molestia las ganas de golpear a Malfoy han incrementado.

El príncipe de Slytherin ha sonreído y Harry comprende que Draco tiene otras tantas sonrisas ocultas muy a parte de las que él tanto odia, luego de unos cuantos segundos más Malfoy empieza a alejarse de su campo visual, y Harry intenta convencerse a si mismo de que no ha sido tan difícil evitarlo, el que su pierna derecha se este moviendo constantemente y este traqueando sus dedos no significa nada. Absolutamente nada. Por primera vez, Hermione está equivocada.

+++--+++

Blaise Zabini respeta mucho a Malfoy, más allá de que sea por su apellido, Blaise lo respeta por ser simplemente Draco, su actitud, su inteligencia, su astucia, su mente maestra a la hora de actuar, en definitiva admira todo lo que involucre a Draco Malfoy en si. Lo admira, Lo respeta y hasta cierto punto… Lo quiere.

Por eso cuando Draco prefiere pasar la noche con aquella comadreja insoportable, Blaise siente su sangre hervir y unas nauseas se precipitan en su cuerpo del solo imaginar que cuando él besa los labios del príncipe de Slytherin, estos ya han sido probados con anterioridad por un Weasley, no logra comprender todavía el por que a Draco de repente le nació ese fetiche extraño por aquel pelirrojo que a ciencia exacta, Zabini detesta. No lo odia. Tan solo lo detesta.

Ahora camina por los pasillos, ligeramente molesto, no con Draco, ni con Weasley, consigo mismo para ser precisos por que… se siente desplazado ¡Y por un Weasley! Aquello no es más que indignante, gira en uno de los pasillos con tranquilidad dispuesto a ir a su clase de Hechicería, se ha levantado algo tarde, incluso se ha saltado el desayuno y ninguno ha sido capaz de levantarlo –Serán bastardos- musita con cuidado, lo han hecho apropósito, está más que seguro. Pero ya se las pagarán.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche- Blaise se detiene con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella es la voz de Nott, de seguro concertando algún encuentro salvaje para esta noche. Blaise se siente muy orgullo de su casa 'Son los mejores en la cama' por lo menos él lo es, y otros cuantos con los que ha estado no están tan mal, por supuesto Draco y Theo son excelentes, quizás tanto como él. El caso es que aquella frase descarada la había escuchado de una Hufflepuff que creyéndose en confianza total con sus amigas no se habían percatado de la presencia de él a unos metros. Le agradaba que todo Hogwarts afirmara aquello.

-Por supuesto, diez en punto- abre los ojos con sorpresa al distinguir la otra voz, su curiosidad llega a tanto que se asoma ligeramente por el pasillo para ver lo que ya sospechaba, Theo besaba a Finnigan, un Gryffindor, con una pasión que no le era extraña. Giró dispuesto a marcharse a su clase de Hechicería, dudaba que Theo llegará de inmediato, cuando vió a un castaño parado al final de las escaleras, los miraba sorprendido, dudaba que fuera por el echo de ver a dos hombres besándose –Bueno ya, nos vemos luego. No tengo planeado llegar tarde a clases-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos por ahí entonces- Seamus asiente y cada uno toma un camino diferente, astuto como siempre Zabini logra esconderse tras una armadura que se encontraba en el pasillo intentando pasar lo más desapercibido que puede. Por alguna razón el rostro de aquel muchacho se asemeja mucho al que él tenía hace unos minutos, se siente indignado, desplazado tal vez. Y Blaise siendo tan… Blaise, debe ayudarlo a no sentirse tan mal, juntos podrían pasar un buen rato después de todo el muchacho aquel no estaba tan mal, lastima que sea un Gryffindor, pero por una noche Blaise podría olvidarse de la distinción de casas.

Con el animo renovado Blaise comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras donde espera que aún se encuentre el castaño, lo observa sentado en uno de los escalones sin haberse movido demasiado, sonríe como cada vez que está apunto de pasar la mejor noche de su vida y baja con lentitud al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe el nombre del muchacho. Ese si será un problema, piensa por un momento. Pero intempestivamente el nombre de aquel muchacho llega a su mente, días atrás le parece haberlo escuchado. Solo espera no equivocarse y arruinar la fantástica noche de sexo desenfrenado que tiene planeado.

El castaño se percata de su presencia y gira demasiado rápido su cabeza, se levanta y lo observa sorprendido, después de todo está seguro de que en ningún momento hasta ahora han cruzado palabras, los ojos rojos del muchacho le dan a entender que al parecer él no solo se siente desplazado por el tal Finnigan o Theo, no está muy seguro. Al parecer también guarda un sentimiento demasiado profundo que el desconoce y que sinceramente espera nunca conocer. Amplía su sonrisa, de cerca el muchacho no se ven tan mal, quizás estará bien para un par de noches más.

-¿Por qué tan solo Longbottom?-

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**


	6. Desesperacion

**Adicto**

**CAPITULO 6: **Desesperación

"Intentar abandonar el motivo de la adicción nunca es fácil, produce diferentes reacciones, entre ellas la más preocupante que es la desesperación, capaz de bloquear sobre todo el poder de diferenciar lo que es correcto o no"

-¡¿Ginny Weasley?!- Draco ha abandonado su comportamiento frío de siempre ante su amiga de hace varios años, incluso desde antes que pisara Hogwarts, para inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella y mirarla con atención, están en clases de pociones por lo cual supone, su padrino entenderá y omitirá que vagamente ha interrumpido la clase, espera que nadie lo haya escuchado, a parte de Pansy, pronunciar ese nombre

-¿Qué tiene?- Pansy de una manera casi descarada le resta importancia al asunto y Draco no puede sino sentirse indignado –Últimamente todos tienen cierto interés en los Gryffindor ¿Por qué no puedo yo?-

-Ah… ya entiendo- Draco se relajo visiblemente –Esto es una especie de venganza infantil por que toda atención y exclusividad nuestra ya no es tuya- comentó con tranquilidad mientras volvía su mirada hacía la pizarra donde Snape escribía tranquilamente unos cuantos ingredientes

-No es así-

-¿Disculpa?- la contestación inmediata de Pansy lo sorprendió -¿Estás queriendo decirme que así, de repente te atrajo la mini comadreja esa?-

-¿Por qué no?- Pansy comenzó a jugar con su cabello, sin la menor intensión de copiar –He estado pensando, tú, Theo y Blaise tienen cierta preferencia por los de su mismo sexo, a pesar de que también han estado con chicas. Así que… Tengo curiosidad-

-¿Curiosidad? ¿Eso es todo?- la muchacha asintió -¿Entonces por que con ella? Hay muchas chicas créeme, incluso podría recomendarte algunas que…-

-Draco ¿No lo entiendes?-

Ahora fue el turno de Pansy para mirar fijamente -¿Entender que?- Pansy sonrió arrogante y Draco pensó que definitivamente todos los Slytherin aunque sea mínimamente tenían su lado oscuro

-Es un reto- Draco enarcó una ceja –Me encanta los retos-

-Entonces ¿Yo también fui un reto?-

-Draco… No te vengas a hacer ahora el ofendido, ambos la pasamos bien- Pansy puso una mano sobre la pierna de Draco –Además tu eres especial para mi, sobre cualquiera-

Draco sonrió, le encantaba aquello, le encantaba saber que tenía a personas a su exclusividad, aunque él no fuera de exclusividad para nadie, no por que no quisiera, sino por que hasta ahora no había nadie que valiera la pena realmente –Pues será un gran reto mi querida Pansy- paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la muchacha –No es un secreto para nadie que esa Weasley está más que loquita por el patético de Potter-

-Lo sé, por eso la escogí. Y Granger seguirá después-

-Por lo de Weasley-

-Obvio-

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson- los dos giraron de inmediato, rompiendo al instante cualquier tipo de contacto físico, Snape es Snape, de los pocos profesores que merecen respeto en todo Hogwarts –¿Tengo que recordarles que están en media clase?-

-No profesor, disculpe. No volverá a suceder- Snape se sintió complacido, sonrió tan mínimamente que no cualquiera puede distinguir si se trataba de una sonrisa o no.

Hermione Granger apretó con fuerza la tela sobre sus piernas, Ron sentado delante suyo junto a Harry miraba molesto hacía el lugar que ocupaban Parkinson y Malfoy, la manera descarada en que la muchacha posó su mano sobre la pierna del Slytherin llamó por completo la atención de su pelirrojo amigo, y luego cuando Malfoy hubiera acariciado los cabellos de ella, enojó evidentemente a Ron, la forma en que los miraba, la manera en que sus mejillas enrojecían seguramente por la rabia. Le dieron a entender a Hermione que a Ron le gustaba Pansy Parkinson.

+++--+++

Neville se siente extraño, muerde su labio inferior y escucha la voz de Snape lejana, muy lejana. No está muy seguro pero desde el día de ayer tiene un extraño compañerismo con Blaise Zabini, con un Slytherin, pero sobre todo con una de las personas más cercanas a Malfoy, por un momento Neville tiene miedo de que todo esto sea producto de una broma de mal gusto, pero descarta de inmediato la idea. No puede ser tan desconfiado todo el tiempo. Además desde el día de ayer Blaise no parece tan… malo.

Lo mira tan disimuladamente que ha llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene por que intentar ocultar que lo está viendo, después de todo, no está haciendo nada malo. Blaise tiene el cabello tan castaño que casi hasta parece pelirrojo, aunque no lo sea, su postura es similar a la de esos caballeros de sangre pura, después de todo el apellido Zabini no es para nada despreciable, toda aquella colección de características le hace preguntarse seriamente ¿Por qué Zabini el día de ayer se ha sentado con él a charlar de Quiddwitch como si nada?

-¿Me pasas el cuchillo? Necesito cortar estos…- Seamus ladea la cabeza algo intrigado al notar la total ausencia de su amigo en esta clase -¿Neville?-

-¿Eh?- el muchacho gira distraídamente y sonríe sinceramente, como hace mucho no lo hace frente a Seamus, por que siempre ha tenido que fingir, fingir que está bien, fingir que no le molesta que Seamus se relaciones con cualquier persona que se le pase por el frente –Disculpa- amplia su sonrisa –Me distraje-

Seamus asiente. No sabe por que pero está seguro de que Neville está extraño, está apunto de preguntarle si le pasa algo, cuando una pequeña nota que ha pasado desapercibida por todos llega volando discretamente hasta sus piernas, la abre con tranquilidad y sonríe al reconocer la caligrafía 'Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en el salón de siempre. T' dobla el papel y lo guarda en su pantalón. Neville no ha visto nada, con una sonrisa y con gran predisposición para que el día de hoy acabe rápido y llegue la noche, Seamus se olvida de la actitud extraña de su amigo y continúa con su poción.

+++--+++

-Eres un verdadero inútil Potter- la voz de Draco Malfoy llega a sus oídos y Harry no puede sino apretar los puños con fuerza, no debe, aunque quiere, golpear a Malfoy, recoge los pergaminos que se le han caído por culpa de uno de los gorilas que tiene por amigos el rubio y sin siquiera mirarlo se aleja. Con una aceleración extraña en el pecho al haber escuchado la voz de Malfoy tan de cerca, después de haber intentado ignorarlo por más de un día entero.

No es sano, claro que no, el sentir esta dependencia que sentía por ver a Malfoy, no puede estar bien, ha caminado tanto y tan rápido que no se ha dado cuenta de cuando ha llegado a la biblioteca, por suerte vacía a estas horas, mientras todos almuerzan Harry puede preocuparse con tranquilidad y a solas sin que nadie intente brindarle ayuda que no le sirve, por que para no ver a Malfoy tan solo necesita predisposición que difícilmente está descubriendo, no tiene.

Se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas, coloca los pergaminos y los esparce sobre la mesa, apoya los codos sobre la misma y sus manos viajan por su propio rostro, necesita calmarse, no puede ser que en verdad esta necesidad de buscar a Malfoy le esté pasando a él –Me estaba preguntando…- Harry levanta la cabeza con violencia al reconocer esa voz -¿Por qué ahora huyes? Cuándo antes parecías adorar que te rompiera la cara- Draco Malfoy se encuentra frente a él mirándolo con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que le erizan la piel por un segundo ¿Sabrá Malfoy algún hechizo para leer la mente?

-No huyo, solo no quiero problemas Malfoy- Malfoy ríe, y Harry no puede evitar sorprenderse al descubrir algo nuevo del Slytherin, más allá de las risas cuando algo malo le sucede a él, Malfoy puede sonreír por el puro gusto de hacerlo

-Eres patético-

-No más que tú Malfoy- se levanta de su asiento y lo mira desafiante, Draco ni siquiera se ha movido desde donde está.

-Potter ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Harry está confundido y su rostro lo revela –Seguro que más de quince si tienes- comenta burlón el rubio, Harry espera que no vaya empezar con una de sus idioteces

-Desaparece Malfoy-

-¿Por qué tu lo ordenas? Jamás Potter-

-Eres un…- se ha movido tan rápido que se sorprende así mismo, agarra las solapas de la camisa del ojigris y lo acerca a su rostro para sonar amenazante, sin embargo esa cercanía lo ha mareado.

-Me pregunto si seguirás siendo virgen- Harry lo suelta con fuerza, ha sentido el aliento del rubio demasiado cerca y aunque él se sintió algo incómodo con su repentina cercanía, a Malfoy pareció ni siquiera importarle, acostumbrado seguramente a aquello

-Como quieras, sino te vas tú me iré yo entonces- lo apartó con un empujón, camino dando zancadas intentando alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí, y al escuchar la última frase por parte del Slytherin su cuerpo entero se estremeció, pero aún así no se detuvo.

-No es bueno reprimir tus deseos, sea cuales sean Potter-

+++--+++

-Ah… Demonios…- Gime, casi sin pretenderlo, pero aquellas sensaciones son demasiado absorbentes, tanto que está colgando del delgado hilo llamado cordura –Eres… eres… increíble ¡Oh Merlín!- manda la cabeza de Theo hacia atrás con una violencia que en estos momentos es la adecuada, observa ese cuello tan largo y tan blanco enfrente suyo y piensa a conciencia de que jamás en su vida ha visto un cuello tan apetecible, pasa su lengua con sensualidad sintiendo la manzana de adán en su camino y cuando las manos del azabache han apretado con más fuerza sus caderas sabe que otro grito de su parte ha de llegar -¡Oh Diablos!-

La pared roza su espalda constantemente, con cada estocada por parte del muchacho. Vuelve a aquel cuello y ahora entra en juego su boca, lo muerde, lo besa y decide que tanto placer no puede ser bueno, pero ¡Oh Diablos! Que es gratificante

-Seamus… como puedes estar tan… Mmh…- sus labios se han juntado, quizás lastimándose un poco por la brusquedad en la que han sido tomados, pero por el momento eso no importa, eso se puede solucionar con un simple hechizo.

Un gemido ahogado por parte de ambos da por terminado los movimientos, el clímax y aquella indescriptible sensación de cansancio mezclado con satisfacción los recorre, las piernas de Seamus llegan al piso una vez más y respirando un poco agitado se apoya por completo en la pared con una sonrisa en la cara.

+++--+++

Neville ha acabado de comprender muchas cosas, y la verdad no le complace en lo más mínimo reconocerlo. Respira un poco agitado, con las manos apretando su camisa, pero sobre todo con la mirada perdida, amar y odiar son emociones demasiado intensas como para usarlas dentro de una oración. Amar no le sirve, por que esta rabia que le recorre en las venas a causa de Seamus y de sus encuentros clandestinos con Theodore Nott, no hacen más que encarar que esto ya no es amor.

Odiar, tampoco funciona. No lo odia, por que desde antes es su amigo, y no lo odia, por que Seamus ni siquiera sabe de sus sentimientos, y él no encontrar una palabra que describa sus sentimientos por Seamus en estos momentos lo enfurece, un par de movimientos dentro de aquella aula le hacen ver a Neville que es hora de huir, camina apresuradamente entre los pasillos. Sin mirar a nadie y con los ojos puesto en el piso, no va a llorar, quizás es un poco débil, pero no va a llorar por algo así, mejores cosas valen la pena.

-Longbottom- sus pasos son detenidos por una fuerte mano que lo ha agarrado de su brazo, y cuando una lagrima queda suspendida en el aire al haber girado rápidamente para reconocer al portador de esa voz, Neville entiende, que finalmente no es tan fuerte como esperaba

-Yo… ahora no puedo hablar- y se marcha, avergonzado sobre todo por el hecho de que Blaise Zabini lo haya visto en aquel estado, aquellos ojos mirándolo con sorpresa y en total silencio, no lo han ayudado mucho que digamos.

+++--+++

-¡Maldito Hurón!- Harry se encuentra agitado, inestable y agitado, su pecho sube y baja constantemente, sabe que no está respirando adecuadamente, aprieta sus puños con fuerza y agacha la cabeza. Ha intentando calmarse desde hace más de dos horas cuando se hubiera encontrado con Malfoy en la biblioteca, y esas dos horas no le han servido para nada, su sangre sigue hirviendo igual, sus puños apretados están a punto de dejar una marca y está insolente voluntad suya que no aparece para nada. Mira los pergaminos sobre la cama y con el pensamiento de que debe estudiar sale de los dormitorios, no huirá y mucho menos de Malfoy.

Entra un poco agitado todavía, mira alrededor y no entiende muy bien el por que esa extraña sensación al no ver por ninguna parte a Malfoy, se tranquiliza visiblemente y se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas que pudo encontrar, y conciente de la hora sabe que la biblioteca no está muy llena y sobre todo que será cuestión de minutos para quedarse solo entre aquellos libros.

_-A veces pareciera que eres tú quien lo busca en realidad_-

Sacude con fuerza la cabeza, intentando más que todo, ahuyentar las palabras de Hermione, palabras definitivamente inequívocas, mira el pergamino sobre el escritorio e intenta concentrarse después de haberlo intentando todo el día. Unos pasos lentos interrumpen su leve concentración y en cuanto identifica al heredero Malfoy concentrado en alguna página del grueso libro que carga entre sus manos, Harry vuelve a apretar sus puños.

Se desaparece por uno de los estantes o ignorándolo por completo o demasiado concentrado en su lectura, y Harry decide que hará lo mismo. Debe ignorarlo, por que se lo prometió a Hermione, por que no es bueno pasársela peleando, por que… Harry acaba de identificar que no existen suficientes razones. Se levanta de improvisto de su asiento y no piensa demasiado en lo que hace, lo agarra de la camisa y estrella el cuerpo del rubio contra uno de los estantes, tan impulsivamente, tan bruscamente, que varios libros han salido de su lugar y han caído directamente al piso.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa cara raj…?!-

-Te odio- las palabras secas de Harry han sorprendido a Malfoy, por que por primera vez los ojos de Harry no lo miran desafiantes, por primera vez algo no anda bien –Tan solo deseo golpearte- en aquel momento, por fin los ojos de Harry enfocaron a Draco –Pero… falta algo… lo sé…-

-Sabia que algún día te volverías loco- Draco se suelta bruscamente, reaccionando después de varios minutos en lo que termina de comprender por que se ha quedado callado –Idiota-

Harry lo ve arreglar su ropa, igual que la vez anterior cuando por error hubieran chocado sus labios, y aunque no está pensando racionalmente, lo entiende, por fin lo entiende. Vuelve a agarrarlo de la camisa y sin el menor cuidado choca nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco contra los estantes. Una vez más siente aquellos labios, extrañamente para nada fríos o secos, ha cerrado los ojos por que prefiere no ver a Malfoy, por que tiene temor en ver su expresión al abrirlos. Los libros vuelven a salirse de su lugar, pero esta vez Harry no los escucha caer.

**FIN CAPITULO SEIS**


	7. Basta tan solo, una unica probada

**ADICTO**

**Capitulo 7: **Basta tan solo, una única probada.

"…Y basta tan solo con una probada, no importa lo mínima que esta sea, apenas se tiene contacto con el objeto de adicción, no hay vuelta atrás"

Ron corre, se le ha hecho tarde para sus clases vespertinas.

Y a pesar de que se ha preguntado un montón de veces por el hecho de que no encuentra por ninguna parte del castillo a su mejor amigo, decide que a lo mejor Harry se ha retirado a algún lado y aparecerá en el salón, otro punto es que durante toda la tarde se la ha pasado buscando al insulso de Malfoy, el muy maldito de seguro debe haber estado revolcándose toda la tarde con Parkinson.

No le molesta, tan solo le incomodaría un poco menos si el muy maldito no se anduviera exhibiendo por todas partes con la muchacha, en realidad, Ron piensa a veces que no le gusta que Malfoy se exhiba con cualquiera, y aunque sabe que exigir fidelidad dentro de una NO relación como la es la que él mantiene con el rubio es absurdo, Ron simplemente ha descubierto que es muy posesivo… y eso no le gusta.

Alguna vez escuchó que mezclarse con los Malfoy siempre despierta tarde o temprano tus lados negativos, y del mismo modo a si de una forma u otra él permaneciera alejado de ellos, Ron siempre creyó que eso eran puras tonterías, sin embargo junto a Malfoy, Ron también ha descubierto que es egoísta.

Por que no le gusta cuando Malfoy se excusa diciendo que tiene que hacer algo, mucho más importante que permanecer con él. Y entonces Ron recuerda lo mucho que odia a Malfoy y a todo su linaje por supuesto.

En definitiva, Draco Malfoy es malo tanto como para su cuerpo como para su alma.

+++--+++

No lo ha rechazado y ese es un punto para Harry.

Lamentablemente y su experiencia no es en absoluto suficiente ante la ávida boca de Malfoy, quien sin dudarlo ha empezado a corresponderle, las manos de Draco lo aprietan contra su cuerpo, uniéndolos en una invitación demasiada apresurada al parecer de Harry, pero tampoco piensa hacer algo por evitarlo.

Ha sabido por más de una persona que la experiencia de Draco no es un secreto y que ninguno de sus amantes hasta ahora se ha quejado, y es más que hablan maravillas de él, excepto claro por el hecho de que ninguno ha tenido siquiera oportunidad de llegar a ese corazón. Pero obviamente a Harry aquello no le interesa.

Lo demandante que resulta aquel beso, lleno de pasión y algo muy parecido a la posesión le hace ver a Harry que en definitiva provocar a Malfoy es un paso que se debe dar sin arrepentimientos, echarse para atrás ya no es una opción, y cuando la mano de Draco se ha colocado en su nuca, uniendo todavía más, si es que eso es posible sus bocas.

Harry por un momento piensa que si Malfoy quiere… puede apoderarse por completo de sus labios.

-Ayer me pidió una cita… pero no lo sé… no lo conozco lo suficiente-

Harry se ha alejado, asustado lo suficiente como para que no haya ni la mínima sospecha de lo que acaba de ocurrir, se encuentra agitado, pero cuando ve a las dos muchachas pasar de largo, absortas en su conversación, Harry no puede evitar que se ha comportado como un idiota.

-Interesante… reacción, cara rajada-

Draco se encuentra todavía enfrente suyo, con aquella mirada que jamás, hasta ahora, el rubio le había dedicado, había visto esa expresión alguna vez, días atrás cuando lo vió coqueteando con una Ravenclaw. Entonces… ¿Malfoy le estaba coqueteando?

Harry no podía evitar pensar que esto era toda una pesadilla.

-Malfoy yo…-

-Da igual, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de soportar tus brotes heterosexuales- se burló Malfoy mientras con parsimonia volvía a tomar los libros que habían caído por el piso –Solo una cosa Potter, no me agradas, no te soporto y se que el sentimiento es mutuo pero ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por que ha casi todo los Slytherin nos encanta el sexo cada noche?-

Los ojos verdes reflejaron duda la suficiente como para que Malfoy sonriera maliciosamente y se acercara peligrosamente a los labios de Harry, sin el menor problema o nerviosismo a pesar de que incluso Harry retrocedió un poco.

-Malfoy…-

-Por que sabemos lo cerca que está la guerra, por que no queremos morir insulsamente así como así, sin haber disfrutado de los verdaderos placeres de la vida. Y tu te has dado cuenta de eso Potter, lo se- el rubio volvió alejarse, Harry sintió que podía respirar libremente ante eso –Y te aseguro que no eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso… Nosotros tan solo no intentamos ocultarlo-

Y se marchó, cuando Malfoy hubiera desaparecido por completo de su vista, Harry sintió que el aire le regresaba por fin a los pulmones, sin embargo en ningún momento se arrepintió. Ni del beso, ni del haberse alejado. Incluso cuando vió un pequeño pergamino volando hacía él, Harry no necesito abrirlo para saber de quien se trataba.

…Por un momento, una sonrisa vislumbró en sus labios.

Harry fue inconciente de que aquella era su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

+++--+++

Había muchos Gryffindor en la clase de Adivinación.

Pero faltaban sus amigos y Ron se sentía extrañamente solo, ni Harry, ni Seamus, ni Neville. Hermione sentada enfrente suyo no había querido ocupar el asiento que su mejor amigo por el día de hoy había dejado vacío, por un momento el de ojos azules se fijó mucho en la muchacha, en su cabello castaño y en lo atenta que parecía a la clase aunque esta no fuera de su total agrado.

La vió conversar junto a una de sus amigas en susurros y sonrió levemente.

¿En que momento le dejó de gustar Hermione?

Ron aunque fuera un poco lento para esas situaciones, era muy conciente de lo mucho que le atraía la muchacha y de cómo sus nervios se alteraban cuando la tenía cerca, de las eternas miradas directamente a los ojos contrarios, de los celos y de lo bien que se sentía cuando permanecían cerca.

Pero un día, simplemente todas esas sensaciones… desaparecieron.

Desvaneciéndose en el ambiente como si nunca hubieran existido y cuando fue conciente de eso, se alegró de nunca haberle dicho nada a la castaña, pudo ver como Hermione giraba discretamente para verlo, seguramente por que una de sus amigas le había advertido de su constante mirada por lo que al sentir la mirada café de su amiga, él tan solo sonrío y las risas de las muchachas Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, sonrojando a Hermione y haciéndole sentir que había cometido un error.

-Hola…-

Harry apareció, después de mucho tiempo y aparentemente pasando desapercibido, por lo que Ron ignoró por completo el pequeño grupo de chicas que discretamente empezaban a acosar a Granger con preguntas -¿Dónde habías estado amigo?- pero antes de que el muchacho le pudiera contestar, su profesora de alborotados cabellos comenzó a gritar.

-¡Oh! Señorita Granger… Veo tantos problemas, lágrimas, decepción, división… muchas almas sufrirán por una sola persona. Un alma inescrupulosa y sin remordimientos, por culpa de un alma que se encuentra en la oscuridad de los sentimientos. Debe tener mucho cuidado, en especial con ese corazoncito-

Ron inmediatamente rodó los ojos. Vaya tontería.

++++--+++

-Draco…-

-¿Mmh?-

-¿Está bien enseñarle a un muchachito enamorado lo inútil que es el amor?-

-¿Hablas de llevarlo al lado oscuro e insensible de todos nosotros quienes nos acostamos con los demás tan solo por placer, sin sentimientos de por medio?-

Blaise sonrió, acorde con aquellas palabras tan faltas de seriedad y llenas de cinismo por parte del rubio a lado suyo, no lo pensó demasiado y con la confianza que pocas personas tenían y tan solo él se jactaba de tener, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó encima de las piernas de Draco quien inmediatamente dejó de lado el libro que aparentemente había robado su atención.

Sus rostros frente a frente se habían vuelto algo tan normal, que incluso aquella posición en la que sus piernas permanecían en ambos lados del cuerpo de Draco le parecía tan natural, aceptar que había estado enamorado de aquel cuerpo bajo suyo era innecesario por que había sido el mismo Draco quien lo había desilusionado de sus absurdos sentimientos.

De algún modo, Blaise quería hacer lo mismo con Neville.

Sacarlo de ese mundo de sufrimiento, de celos, para llevarlo a un mundo lleno de diversión, pasión, llevarlo a un mundo que de verdad valía la pena vivir, llevarlo a ese hermoso mundo al que Draco Malfoy lo había llevado y del cual ya no quería salir. Los sentimientos solo servían cuando eres correspondido, pero finalmente nadie puede asegurarte una felicidad eterna.

Por que simplemente lo eterno no existe, y eso también lo había aprendido de Draco.

-¿Y a quien quieres arrastrar hacía acá, mi pequeño Blaise?- el castaño arrugó el entrecejo, moviéndose ligeramente sobre las piernas del rubio

-Te recuerdo, Draco. Que soy mayor que tu-

-Con meses apenas…-

-Pero soy mayor que tú-

-No cuenta la edad- y los labios de Malfoy volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos en una danza de labios exquisitamente delicioso, Blaise sabía que Malfoy era elegante incluso hasta para besar, no importaba cuan apasionado fuera el beso los besos del rubio nunca resultaban vulgares. Blaise lo sabía, por que ninguno hasta ahora había superado los besos de Draco –Sino la experiencia-

No importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que estaban en la sala común, ni siquiera de que en cualquier momento pudieran aparecer los de primero, o en el peor de los casos Snape, para nadie era un secreto lo que ocurría detrás de las paredes de Slytherin. Ni siquiera era un secreto que a pesar de que Blaise lo afirmara, sus miradas todavía seguían siendo exclusivamente de su rubio mejor amigo.

Aunque en Slytherin era difícil encontrar una sincera amistad, ellos eran una excepción.

-Se trata de Longbottom-

-¿Ese tonto Gryffindor?- Draco de inmediato se alejó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pero sobre todo con un brillo especial en los ojos -¿De quien esta enamorado el muy idiota?... No me digas que de Potter…-

-No, de Finnigan-

-Oh… por Merlín esto es grandioso- la sonrisa de Draco se amplió y Blaise identificó de inmediato aquella mirada y aquella descabellada sonrisa.

-No lo hagas Draco, quiero instruirlo en un mundo de verdad. Así que mi pequeño Dragón tienes prohibido burlarte de él-

-No eres quien para prohibirme algo, Blaise- los ojos serios y fríos fue lo que Blaise recibió además de aquellas desdeñosas palabras

-Soy quien mantiene tu secreto con Weasley… ¡Tsk…! todavía me sorprende que en realidad tengas algo con él-

-Yo también lo instruyo en un mundo real-

-Entonces estos serán un par de secretos más para nosotros, nadie nunca se enterara de que alguna vez estuvimos con Gryffindor tan patéticos-

Por alguna razón, Draco prefirió no mencionar a Potter.

Las manos volvieron a deslizarse, recorriendo un camino ya conocido, sintiendo la piel contraria más propia que la suya propia, dejando que los besos fueran los únicos culpables de comprometer la situación, dejando que las manos investigaran, que los alientos se entremezclaran hasta que la necesidad de más fuera insoportable.

-Vamos a la habitación-

La propuesta de Draco quedó flotante en el aire, Blaise no despegó en ningún momento sus ojos de la piel blanca en el rostro del rubio, decidiéndose entre hablar o no, entre si sonaría estúpido o no, entre si verdaderamente sus sentimientos eran inexistentes o no.

-Solo si hoy no te vas encontrar con Weasley…-

Draco sonrió, de alguna forma contento con aquellas palabras, pero quizás más contento con su propia respuesta y lo que esta ocultaba.

-En serio que lo odias ¿No?- Draco se levantó con cuidado, obligando a Blaise de hacer lo mismo –Pero no te preocupes el día de hoy no veré a Weasley, esta noche no me encontraré con él-

-Sabes que no es por que…-

-Lo se- Draco se apoderó velozmente del cuello de Blaise, sorprendiéndolo inmediatamente, Draco verdaderamente sabía lo que desbloqueaba de ese mundo al castaño –Se que no te gusta probar mi cuerpo cuando las manos de ese pobretón han estado sobre mi, pero… Créeme Weasley es verdaderamente bueno. Deberías probarlo.-

-Como si él fuera como nosotros…- Blaise se dejó guiar, seguramente hacía la habitación más cercana, la de Theodore, sonrió ante la idea, la última vez que lo habían hecho Theo había llegado de improvisto y les había dicho de todo por ocupar su habitación para eso, sin decirle antes o por lo menos invitarlo. Cuando quería el pelinegro era interesante –Si ha aceptado estar contigo hasta ahora no se por que es pero…-

-No me importa-

-¿Eh?-

-Weasley en este momento no me importa en lo más mínimo. Concéntrate en nosotros y en que estoy demasiado caliente como para hablar, Blaise- de alguna forma esas palabras incluso crueles levantaron el lívido del castaño quien no dudó en jalar la capa de Draco y abrir la puerta para después cerrarla con la misma fuerza.

Por hoy Blaise se sentía tranquilo. Weasley no probaría ese cuerpo.

No hoy.

+++--+++

-¿Vienes?-

La voz algo dulce de Hermione lo sorprendió, en ningún momento pensó en el hecho de que la muchacha todavía se encontrara por ahí, en especial cuando después de la clase de adivinación lo hubiera ignorado por completo para después descubrirla mirándolo varias veces en lo que restó ese día. Ron no estaba seguro, pero tal vez las palabras de Malfoy fueran verdad.

_-Esa… Granger, es obvio que está enamorada de ti. Pobre boba-_

La risa de Malfoy ese día, lo había enfurecido, tanto, que no dudo en golpearlo con fuerza, tomar sus cosas y marcharse, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la mayoría de sus encuentros terminaban de la misma forma, luego de una buena sesión de sexo. Ellos no sabían como más tratarse y siempre terminaban con un Malfoy lleno de palabras inadecuadas y un Weasley molesto, marchándose lo más pronto posible para no tener que golpearlo. Una vez más.

-No Mione… Quiero ir por ahí un rato-

-Oh… ya veo- cuando distinguió la manera en la que Hermione ocultaba su rostro, agachándolo deliberadamente y aprovechándose de la noche para ocultar también su mirada, Ron comprendió que quizás Malfoy tenía un poquito de razón –Nos vemos mañana entonces. Adiós-

No intento detenerla, por que simplemente no quería empeorar la situación.

Entonces Ron comprendió dos cosas.

La primera es que acababa de entender a Seamus y el por que fingía el no conocer los sentimientos de Neville, por que simplemente no sabía como manejar la situación, y en especial por que era un inexperto en ese tipo de cosas.

Y la segunda, que seguía pensando que Seamus era cruel con Neville, y por lo tanto… él también lo era, pero con Hermione.

Lamentablemente, esa noche… Ron no encontró a Malfoy por ninguna parte.

+++--+++

-¿Para que querías que nos encontráramos aquí?

El nerviosismo en Potter resultó hasta divertido, Draco tan solo avanzó lo suficiente dentro del salón como para cerrar la puerta y recargarse momentáneamente en ella, podía sentir todavía las manos de Blaise sobre su espalda, y el ver a Potter en frente suyo le restaba un poco de culpabilidad. No estaba incumpliendo su palabra, esa noche no vería a Weasley.

-¿No es obvio? A contarte el cuento de esta noche, Potter-

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- Harry rodó los ojos, desviando la mirada hacía la ventana dentro del salón –Pero no tengo tiempo y prefiero ir a dormir-

-Pero si esa es la verdad-

-Mejor me voy-

Harry no avanzó ni dos pasos, cuando Draco enfocó aquellos ojos plata sobre los suyos llenos de algo que Harry todavía desconocía, nunca había recibido más que desprecio de esos ojos y el descubrir que podía expresar algo más hacía su persona, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Érase una vez, en un pueblo muy lejano. En un castillo muy, muy grande que un pueblerino se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que era su vida- Malfoy comenzó a hablar tan despacio, tan sensual, tanto que a Harry le costaba reconocer que era así –Al igual que la de sus pobres compañeros, su vida era muy patética. Por lo que un día el pueblerino miró hacia el castillo más grande de todos, donde el príncipe de ese lugar se divertía mucho con sus amigos, sus súbditos y todo el que lo adorara. Entonces el pueblerino envidió esa diversión.

Las manos de Draco se esparcieron lentamente sobre su ropa, levantando la camisa blanca de Harry lentamente, sabiendo como tratar a aquellos del tipo de Harry, lentamente, tan lento como para que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de sus movimientos, era tan parecido a Weasley… claro que Weasley en ese momento ya le hubiera lanzado un golpe como cuando todo comenzó entre ambos, sin embargo… Harry lo escuchaba y por lo que Draco podía deducir, Potter se dejaba seducir… tan solo para ver que pasaba.

-Pero un día el príncipe se apiadó del pueblerino, se acercó a él un una noche lluviosa, en medio de los truenos y los frondosos árboles, el príncipe hizo su aparición- los ojos verdes de Harry se habían cerrado y Draco no estaba muy seguro de en que momento había logrado que Potter se arrimara levemente contra el escritorio –El pueblerino sorprendido ni siquiera pudo moverse, ni siquiera pudo hablar, tan solo pensó que pidiera lo que pidiera… él se lo daría al príncipe-

-Pero… el… el pueblerino no era tan estúpido- Harry hablaba entrecortadamente, pero lo hacía y Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse, de todas las veces que había usado aquel recurso, Harry era el primero en intentar cambiar su hermoso cuento de hadas –Por que sabía que el príncipe tan solo era una máscara tras otra- Draco lo dejó hablar, aprovechando el momento para depositar cortos besos en el cuello del ojiverde –Era elegante, educado y fino. Pero también era cruel y despiadado, mentiroso y orgulloso-

-Entonces para evitarse problemas acordaron un trato- sorpresivamente para Harry, el rubio se separó de su cuerpo levemente para luego empujarlo con ligeraza, empujándolo levemente para que se recostara contra el escritorio, Harry contra todo expectativa tan solo se dejó hacer.

-No sentimientos-

Draco abrió la camisa de Harry, rápidamente sin tener que dañar los botones, pero con aquella rapidez tan propia de la experiencia que por un momento a Harry le incomodo, esas manos frías recorrieron su pecho con lentitud y cuando sintió al rubio subirse en el escritorio, colocando ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, a través de la poca luz que se infiltraba en el salón, Harry supo que se estaba equivocando… pero no se retractaría.

-No celos-

Y Harry volvió a sentir esos labios, esos labios que eran capaz de transmitirle experiencia, por que cuando se besaban, Harry sentía que podía moverse como quisiera y aún así estaría bien, mal que bien, el sexo es por instinto por dejarte llevar, por lo que te provoque hacer y aunque estuviera al pendiente de las palabras de Malfoy, Harry sabía que entretención más grande que la boca de Malfoy, no había.

-No confesiones a terceros. Lo que pasara entre el príncipe y el pueblerino quedaría entre ellos. Como el más absoluto de los secretos, fuera de las cuatro paredes del castillo ellos no se conocerían, fuera ninguno salvaría a ninguno, ninguno abogaría por nadie, no habría defensas, no habría buenos tratos… sería como si nunca se hubieran conocido, por que al príncipe lo esperaba una princesa y al pueblerino lo esperaba una pueblerina-

Saliendo de la pequeña evocación que las palabras de Malfoy le provocaban y cuando sintió la mano del mismo sumergirse dentro de sus pantalones, ahogándolo dentro de algo que le sabía a perdición, Harry solo pudo gemir levemente, ignorando por completo a aquella vocecita muy parecida a Hermione que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que recapacitara.

-¿Trato, Potter?-

Entre el hermoso goce que le producía la boca de Malfoy mordiendo su cuello, entre la mano de derecha de Malfoy viajando por su pierna y la otra mano por su espalda, Harry cerró los ojos, agarró por el cuello a Draco y lo atrajo hacía sus labios.

Al diablo el odio de años, al diablo lo que sus amigos pensaran.

Harry podía sentirse libre de mandar todo al diablo, por que nadie los descubriría, por que serían pequeños encuentros en las noches, sin compromisos y sin cambios de actitud. Se seguirían odiando y nada cambiaría, por que cuando a Harry se le pasara esa extraña necesidad de Malfoy… todo sería como antes, asquerosamente como antes, en una vida donde su meta era sobrevivir a un loco despiadado que de seguro le arrancaría de los brazos al rubio.

-Creo… que tenemos un trato, Malfoy-

**FIN CAPITULO SIETE**


End file.
